Silver and Gold
by blacklepperd
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are put into a group project with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Friendships occur and Relationships blossom. And who is Hermione's masked stranger? Make new friends, keep the old, one is silver and the other's gold. DISCONTINUED!
1. Welcome to Hell or Double Potions

Disclaimer: Now think people, if I owned Harry Potter and all his friends do you think I would be writing on fanfiction?

Chapter 1-Double Potions

"Double potions…yay…" Hermione sighed walking down the hallway with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"And with the Slytherins…Even better." Ginny replied. The sarcasm in Her voice was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"After all" Ron also replied. "They treat us ever so nicely"

"Well, if we don't have to do any major projects with them it shouldn't be so bad." Sighed Harry.

"Especially if we have as little to do with Malfoy as humanly possible." Hermione stated. Her gloomy frown had turned into a thin line of pure annoyance.

"Yeah, you already have to share a common room with him." Said Ginny "That would be enough to send me to St. Mungo's."

The previous week during the sorting hat ceremony. Hermione had accepted the position of Head Girl. Unfortunately for her, Draco Malfoy accepted his position as Head Boy. This meant Hermione had to share a common room and bathroom with him. In counting, he had already called her mudblood 56 times.

"I've only been sharing a room with him for a week and he's already called me mudblood over 40 times!"

"You should slap him again like you did in third year." Harry grinned

"I've tried." Stated Hermione, who was getting more and more annoyed by the second. "SIX TIMES!"

"NEARLY EIGHT TIMES A DAY HE CALLS ME MUDBLOOD!" Hermione screamed. "MUDBLOOD THIS! MUDBLOOD THAT! OH LOOK IT'S A FILTHY MUDB--" Hermione would have finished her statement if the group hadn't by then reached the potions room. Not only that, but in her blind fury Hermione had ran right into Severus Snape.

"Such derogatory language." Snape Smirked "And from our head girl too. 50 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione opened her mouth in protest but quickly shut it because at that moment none other but Draco Malfoy and his posy of Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Oh look, the mudblood's in trouble." Malfoy drawled.

Pansy Parkinson's giggle erupted into the air almost instantly.

"Let's keep walking you guys, I hear mudbloods are savage, she may attack us." Said Blaise, trying to keep a straight face.

Pansy Parkinson almost fell over she was laughing so hard.

"Carry on Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled "And make sure Ms. Parkinson does not suffocate herself, though her shade of purple is absolutely radiant."

Then Snape turned to the Gryffindor.

"Now get into the classroom before I deduct more points."

"Wait professor that isn't fair." Ginny said turning around, just inches from the classroom. "You deduct points when Hermione Says that word, but not when Malfoy and Zambini said it."

"Ms. Weasley get into the classroom right now." Snape snapped "50 points from Gryffindor for talking like that to a teacher."

The Gryffindor then went into the classroom. Right before Hermione went in, Harry stopped her.

"Um Hermione."

"Yes Harry"

"Well this weekend is Hogsmead and I was wondering…"

"Yes Harry"

"Ifyouwouldgowithme."

"Harry I can't understand what your saying when you run your words together like that"

Hermione knew what Harry was saying, but she didn't want to believe it. Harry was like a brother to her, nothing more, and nothing less. Here she had to options, go on the date, which she didn't want to do, or refuse the date. Which would probably ruin their friendship, which Hermione really didn't want either.

"So what do you say Hermione?"

"Sorry Harry I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"Your not making this easy 'Mione" Harry sighed "Do you want to go on a date this weekend?"

"Um… Sure."

"Great!" Harry beamed

And with that, they entered the potions room.

While professor Snape was talking about some group project, Hermione was caught in a debate with her consciences.

Devil: You know your going to have a lousy time, just don't go.

Angel: Come on its just Harry, he's not a death eater.

Devil: But what if he wants something more then just one date? It's very possible.

Angel: No, Harry is like a brother.

Devil: To us he's a brother, to him Hermione may be something completely different.

Angel: SHES GOING ON THE DATE DAMN IT!

Devil: Looks like someone's loosing their temper

Angel: SHUT UP FUCKER!

Devil: It's really funny to watch you curse. It really fits the whole "Angel" thing.

Angel: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

And then the angel poofed away

Devil: heh heh hehhhh

And then the devil poofed away as well.

"Now you may join your groups" Snape drawled

_SHIT! Hermione thought_

"Um Ron did you manage to catch my group?"

"Um yeah 'Mione" Ron sighed "Your not going to like it."

"Just tell me Ron. It can't be that bad. As long as I'm not with Malfoy and his posy I'm okay. I mean, its five people per group, I can't be with them all. Right Ron?"

"Um… well 'Mione… you see…"

"RON!" Hermione said rather loudly, grabbing Ron by the shoulders and shaking him thoroughly "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH THEM!"

"Well you have Ginny!" Ron said trying to save himself from becoming Hermione's punching bag.

"Really?" Hermione asked, dropping Ron. "Thank Merlin!"

Throughout Hermione's years at Hogwarts, she and Ginny had become the best of friends. In many ways they were closer then Hermione was to Harry and Ron.

At that moment Hermione saw Ginny moving towards the Slytherins and she sprinted over to her.

"Gin, I need you to tell me what we're doing in the time it takes us to get to the table." Hermione said.

"As a group we think of a potion that is safe to perform on humans , research it, brew it, brew its antidote, and give a presentation on it in December. The presentation must involve all but on person in the group drinking the potion and letting the class watch how it effects them."

"Fantastic." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Oh yeah and Hermione," Ginny added

"Yes Ginny?"

"These groups were selected by Dumbledore. We'll be in the same groups for every group project in every class this year"

"Ginny, you honestly don't know how lucky I am that Dumbledore let you skip a year."

"Thanks 'Mione." Ginny replied as they sat down at the table, instantly receiving a glare from the Slytherins. Then Malfoy gave his trademark smirk to his friend's. Then as if it had been some signal, the three Slytherins all said at the same time,

"Hello mudblood and Weaselette, welcome to hell."


	2. No Pain no Gain

**Chapter 2 – No Pain No Gain**

(A/N: This Chapter may not be as good as the last, it didn't take nearly as long to write as the first. I tried to insert some music, but it may not work. Please **REVIEW** to tell me if it works or not, because if it doesn't I've got themes to rethink.)

Hermione gave Ginny a look that said _shoot me now_. Ginny returned it with a look that said, _only it you stab me first._

"Looks like the Mudblood and Weaselette are starting to panic." Blaise joked.

"I'd like to see them brew a potion." Drawled Malfoy

Hermione was going to retort back but then decided against it. _Okay Hermione, stick to the positives._ She thought. _Maybe if you stay positive they'll shut up. Its Very unlikely, but still possible. Okay 1…2…3…_

"Well Malfoy, everyone knows your good at potions, after we decide everything that needs to be done maybe you and someone else can brew it."

"Listen Granger." The blonde Slytherin drawled "Kissing up to me will get you nowhere. You will always be a filthy mudblood in my eyes.

With that comment, Hermione obviously became angry but kept her cool. (Unlike she had ten minuets in the hallway.)

"I am not kissing up to you Malfoy, I am trying to be civil so we can get through our final year at Hogwarts without getting our eyes scratched out in the process. So if you say nothing horrible to me I will return the favor, got it?"

At that, Hermione looked over to see Pansy Parkinson staring at her. Her eyes weren't like Hermione expected them to be. They looked thoughtful. Hermione always thought you could tell a lot about someone by their eyes. For example, Draco Malfoy's eyes were cold and harsh, what did that say about him?

At that moment, Hermione's chain of thought was broken because Malfoy had begun to talk again.

"That Granger… is the stupidest idea I have ever heard." He began "You and I will always be enemies."

"I don't know Draco, Granger may be onto something…" Pansy began, but she was cut of with a sharp glare from Blaise Zambini. "…I mean, if you're a crackpot who hangs around with muggle borns."

Even though Hermione was hurt, she couldn't help but notice that Pansy had used the term muggle born instead of mudblood.

"Listen mudblood, you don't belong here, go back to your filthy muggle parents."

"Draco that's a little harsh…" Pansy began.

"Shut _up_ Pansy." Blaise mumbled through his teeth.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked Malfoy, still trying to keep her cool.

"You heard me." Malfoy smirked "Go back to our filthy muggle parents. You don't deserve to go to Hogwarts or be a witch."

With that Hermione lost it. It felt as if her mind had exploded. She felt herself turning red in the face. She stuck her face in Malfoy's and said

"You listen Malfoy and you listen good. My parents may be muggles." At this, Pansy's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. Hermione decided to keep going. "But at least their not filthy, evil, DEATH EATERS!"

Hermione wanted to see pansy's reaction, but she couldn't because Malfoy had grabbed her by her robes and pulled them even closer. "Listen Mudblood." He began through clenched teeth. "Mention my parents again and I swear I will hurt you."

At that moment Professor Snape stood.

"Class is over, I hope you managed to get something done."

After everyone exited Malfoy thrust Hermione to the ground. Before that moment Hermione had had no clue how strong he truly was.

"Maybe you should learn you place mudblood." He said before leaving the room.

Next thing Hermione knew, she was bolting down the hallway leading to the heads quarters. Next she had Lunch, the Care of Magical Creatures. After muttering the password to the picture of the young ghostly pale girl staring in a mirror. She bolted towards her room.

Once she was safely inside, she grabbed Stella of her post. Stella was Hermione's guitar. How she had managed to name her guitar, she didn't know how she had managed to name her guitar, but she had always used it to express her emotions. Almost like how Ginny used to write in a journal before the incident in second year. Her emotions defiantly needed to be expressed. So she sat on her bed and started to play,

I believe right now if I could

I would swallow you whole

I would leave only bones and teeth

We could see what was underneath

And you would be free then

Once I thought only tears could make us free

Salt wearing down to the bone

Like sand against the stone

Against the shoreline

I am friend to the undertow

I take you in, I don't let go

And now I have you

I wanted to learn all the secrets

From the edge of a knife

From the point of a needle

From a diamond

From a bullet in flight

I would be free then

I am friend to the undertow

I take you in, I don't let go

And now I have you

I wanted to see how it would feel

To be that sleek

And instead I find this hunger's

Made me weak

I believe right now if I could

I would swallow you whole

I would leave only bones and teeth

We could see what was underneath

And you would be free then

I am friend to the undertow

I take you in, I don't let go

And now I have you

I am friend to the undertow

I take you in, I don't let go

And now I have you

"Wow you have a pretty nice voice." Said a voice

Hermione spun around to see Pansy Parkinson leaning on the door frame of her bedroom.

"H-How did you get in here."

"Draco told me the password a few days ago."

"Oh." Hermione mumbled.

"I'm really sorry about what he said to you… about not belonging in the wizard world."

"It's not your fault." Hermione mumbled, still wondering how she should feel about Pansy Parkinson having all access to her room. "He's just so hypocritical!" Hermione put down her guitar. "He wants me to stop talking shit about HIS parents?" Pansy went to sit down at Hermione's desk.

"Yeah Draco can be a hypocrite…but he's okay once you get to know him. I mean everyone has faults."

"Ya I know, you should see the way Ron eats…" Hermione chuckled trying to change the subject.

"I know, Trust me." Pansy mumbled

"How?"

"One time I was at this pureblood thing my parents threw, and I had to sit across from him." She hesitated, "Not pretty." Hermione opened her mouth but Pansy continued. "Somehow I got meat sauce in my favorite dress robes. I don't even eat meat!"

Hermione laughed. The thought of Pansy Parkinson sitting across the table from a hungry Ron was enough to make Snape laugh.

Pansy laughed too, but Hermione was shocked to find that Pansy wasn't laughing like a canary screaming for mercy right before a cat bit into its neck. It actually sounded… normal.

"Your laugh…" Hermione decided to point it out.

"What about it?"

"Its different."

"No it isn't"

"From the one I've heard it is."

"Well that one's fake." Pansy said instantly covering her hand with her mouth.

"It is?" Hermione asked.

"Well…yeah… I mean… who could truly laugh at those jokes Draco makes about other people's blood?"

"Blaise Zambini." Hermione mumbled

"His is fake too." Said Pansy covering her mouth again.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Pansy sighed

"But they're so believable."

"Blaise and I truly became friends at this muggle acting camp. My parents think that when you own a business, acting is a part of daily life that everyone should know how to do it. That's how we learned to fake laugh, but we can do much more."

"But aren't the Zambinis one of the more 'prejudiced' pureblood families? Why would they send Blaise to a muggle acting camp?"

"**Were **prejudiced…" Pansy started but shushed herself.

"What do you mean were?" Hermione asked

"I can't tell you… I'm the only person outside the Zambini family that knows."

"Please Pansy, I'll tell you something."

"I can't" Pansy simply replied. "I promised Blaise"

"PLEASE Pansy. I can keep a secret." Hermione pleaded.

"I'll tell you when I know I can trust you." Said Pansy getting up from Hermione's bed. "But now we have Care of Magical Creatures."

Hermione followed Pansy out of the common room and couldn't help but think that maybe spending a year with Pansy wouldn't be so horrible after all.


	3. Quin

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank my reviewers (dmwzrdbabe12, sisterclara, and hayes) for the wonderful reviews. And please excuse my Hagrid accent its not that good.**

**Chapter 3- Quin**

"So where did you learn to play guitar like that?" Pansy asked as she and Hermione walked toward Care of Magical Creatures.

"My mum taught me. At first I didn't want to learn, but then I got started and fell in love with it. Before I knew it, I was writing my own song." (A/N: I didn't write the song in the previous chapter Susanne Vega did)

"That's freakin' amazing." Pansy mumbled

"Hey there's an hour left of lunch!" Hermione realized staring at a clock "You said Care of Magical creatures started in 5 minuets." (Five minuets is the amount of time it takes to walk from the head common room to Hagrid's Hut. "And we're heading to the Great hall."

Well we didn't eat lunch yet, I'm hungry and it wouldn't kill you to talk to your friends." Said Pansy, giving Hermione a famous Slytherin smirk.

"I guess…"

"Hermione."

"Yes Pansy."

"Maybe I should enter first, I told Blaise and Draco I was getting some books from my room."

"But you don't have any books."

Pansy smirked again and conjured a muggle novel called, The Nine Lives of Chloe King: The Fallen. And walked into the Great Hall.

Hermione counted to ten, conjured some books of her own and entered the Great Hall where she took her seat next to Harry and Ron and across from Ginny.

"Hey 'Mione, what took you so long?"

"Just getting some books from my room."

"I wonder what we'll be doing in COMC this year." Ginny mentioned. Since the beginning of the year, Ginny had referred to Care of Magical Creatures as C.O.M.C.

"Not more group projects" Hermione mumbled. As close as she was to Ginny, as cool as Pansy was, and as tolerable as Blaise was, she could not stand Malfoy.

"I know, we got nothing done in potions because Malfoy absolutely refused to cooperate with us." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"What did that git do now?" Ron asked, already turning a slight shade of red.

Ginny opened her mouth but Hermione cut her off.

"Nothing special, he was just being his normal prat-ish self." Hermione didn't think it would be healthy for anyone to tell Harry and Ron what Malfoy had said to her.

"We should be getting to Care of Magical Creatures."

Hermione got up, as soon as she did, Pansy got up and started walking towards her. When she reached them, she turned to Hermione, and mouthed 'Sorry' to Hermione. Luckily no one was looking except Hermione. Then her face grew cold.

"Here Granger," she said thrusting a piece of paper at Hermione. "Draco doesn't think you deserve to be in his presence, so he told me to give you this."

"Do you do everything 'Dwakey-wakey' tells you too Parkinson?" Harry Snarled, obviously sticking up for Hermione.

"Whatever Potty." Said Pansy starting to turn around to head back to the Slytherin table. "Let your little girlfriend fight her own battles, if you think she's capable of it." With that, she walked away.

'_Wow. Pansy really is a good actress'_ Hermione thought before exiting the Great Hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Arright students." Said Hagrid, walking out of his hut with a rather large crate. "In thes 'ere crates a littler 'o new born Chinese foxes, these foxes are like the normal ones 'cept they can live to be over 500 years old and there tales can start fires…"

Hermione took this opportunity to read the note Hermione sent her. She opened it and found out that it was in Dumbledore's writing.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_This year Hogwarts will be giving a Halloween dance, you and Ms. Granger will be planning this dance. Since the fall of Voldemort, House Unity has become even more important. Make sure that the them of the dance at least helps house unity._

_Always,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'_Damnit'_ Hermione thought the last thing she needed was more Malfoy.

"..and so if ye'd get get inte yer groups I can call one of you up to receive the fox you'll be taking care of for the rest of the year."

Hermione got up with Ginny and sat down next to Pansy with Ginny sitting next to her as well. There was an awkward silence as the waited for Hagrid to start calling names.

"Group 1: 'Arry Potter"

"Harry got up from his group (Ron, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati). And got choose a feisty little male.

"That ones very wild, he's a little troublesome ye better watch out." Hagrid told Harry. Harry shrugged and went back to his group.

"Group 2" Padma Patil.."

Hermione took this chance to go back to her Harry problem. She was defiantly going to Hogsmead. But what would she do if Harry wanted to be with her? The though made her hands sweat.

"Hermione that's you, go get our fox." Ginny mumbled nudging Hermione slightly.

"Oh! Right…sorry. Hermione got up and approached the crate.

All of the foxes were beautiful, but Hermione's eyes fell one a vixen who was play fighting with her brother, she was able to pin him down and give him a playful nip on the ear. Hermione picked up the vixen.

"Aye that ones a sweetie," Hagrid told her "She's very loyal and loves people."

Then he leaned in closer. " 'Ermione, in every litter there's a pup that's slightly more powerful then the others, you just chose it."

Hermione nodded and walked back to her group with the fox.

"Oh my god she's adorable." Crooned Ginny, she immediately took the vixen from Hermione.

"I think she needs a name." said Pansy who tried to take the fox from Ginny. Ginny held the fox away and glared at Pansy, which was immediately returned. Hermione knew that she would eventually have to tell Ginny that she and Pansy were friends, she just didn't know how.

"How about Venus? That's a pretty name." suggested Ginny, The vixen gave out a snort that clearly said 'hell no.'

"Amy?" suggested Pansy. Her suggestion was also returned with a snort.

"Gabriella?" Questioned Blaise. The vixen snorted again.

"Dionaea?" asked Hermione. The vixen gave Hermione a look that she would never forget.

Every member of the group except Malfoy listed about 10 names. All responded with a snort,

"Draco you could suggest a name too you know." Blaise muttered.

The Blond Slytherin simply turned around and said "Quin" The vixen bowed her head and stared at Draco with big eyes. Hermione could have sworn she saw Malfoy's face soften, but then the look went away.

"Quin it is then." Said Ginny still cuddling her.


	4. Party planning gone wrong

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had SEVERE writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING DAMNIT! STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

**Chapter 4- Dance Planning gone wrong**

Soon Friday night came and Hermione sat on the couch in the head common room with Quin in her lap. (During the remaining time in C.O.M.C Hermione's group had decided that she and Malfoy would get Quin for a week. Then Ginny would get her, then Pansy and Blaise. The process would repeat until the project was over.) In Hermione's hand, lay a muggle book _Phantom_ By Susan Kay. All was it peace

"Sit down Granger we're discussing the dance." Bellowed Malfoy, as he entered through the portrait.

"Fine… fine… whatever." mumbled Hermione, closing her book and sitting up. Quin scampered of her lap and ran to Draco. Hermione waited for his reaction and was surprised to see Malfoy pick up the baby fox, sit down in the armchair, and let Quin curl up in his lap as she had on Hermione's not 5 minuets before.

_'If Malfoy's going soft over a poor defenseless animal I better go into my room and prepare for the apocalypse.'_

"Well Malfoy you start, being that if I show any opinion whatsoever you'll think I'm either kissing up to you, or not learning my place." Said Hermione rolling her eyes

"Don't get smart with me Granger. In fact, if you're so smart, suggest a theme."

"Okay, Malfoy… how about… a… costume party."

"Is that it Granger? That's pretty pathetic."

"Well what's your idea?"

"A masquerade ball."

"Wow Malfoy, our Idea's are ever so different."

"Yes, they are. In a costume party you have to wear a dorky costume. In a masquerade ball, you just put on a mask… and that's it, and to show intercourse unity, every one will were the same mask that we will distribute."

"And what will these masks look like?"

"They'll look like the ones from the phantom of the opera, the one's that cover the upper half of your face and nose."

"Malfoy your idea is stupid we're having a costume party."

"No Granger, your idea is stupid. We are having a masquerade ball"

"Costume party."

"Masquerade Ball"

"COSTUME PARTY!"

"Masquerade BALL!"

This went on for about 15 minuets until. Quin sent flames out of her tale and lit the fireplace. Bringing the head girl and boy back to their senses. Malfoy then gave Hermione a smirk and picked up the baby fox.

"Okay Quin, a snort means costume party and a bow means a masquerade ball."

The fox bowed her head.

"Must you ALWAYS side with him?"

"Well now that that's settled. I'm going to my room and riding you of my presence."

"Hold it Malfoy we still have crap to discuss about this ball!"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow I'm tired."

"Malfoy its 7:30 you're not tired."

"Fine bitch what do you want to talk about?"

Hermione felt her face get hot

"Well prat-face not everyone will want to dance at once. What other activities are we going to do."

"You decided. I need to take a shower and scrub of your stench."

"Malfoy I swear if you leave this room I'm planning the dance without you."

"Fine, plan the dance." With that Malfoy went into his room.

Hermione stood up, opened Malfoy's door went in, and slapped him across the face.

"I will you little fucker." She said and stormed out of the common room

0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Hermione why are we in the dungeons? It's after hours." Ginny asked uneasily. "You said we needed help planning the masquerade."

"First your aloud out after hours if you are or are with the head girl or boy. Secondly, think Ginny. Which student's family is known for throwing parties aside from Malfoy?" Hermione sighed

"Pansy Parkinson but-"

"So we're asking Pansy."

"But she's in Slytherin!"

"So?"

"She's a bitch!"

"Actually she isn't"

"What are you talking about?"

So Hermione told Ginny about the incident with Pansy in her room at lunch a few days ago and how she and Hermione were now friends.

"So Pansy and Blaise aren't really that bad then?" Ginny asked

"Pansy isn't, but I'm not sure about Blaise yet."

"Drosera." Hermione mumbled and the portrait flew open

"As head girl I know all the house passwords." Explained to Ginny

"Now let's see…" mumbled Hermione as she and a very pale Ginny went down the Slytherin girls corridor. "Pansy's room… should be… right…here." Said Hermione, she then knocked on the door in front of them.

"Come in." said a voice that sounded very unlike Pansy's. In fact, it sounded like a boy's voice.

"Umm... is this Pansy's room?" asked Ginny. Hermione was shocked that Ginny had spoken being that she was so pale Hermione thought Ginny was going to faint.

"Oh yes…come in." said another voice which was defiantly Pansy's

Hermione pushed open the door to see Pansy and Blaise playing wizard chess.

"Oh hello Hermione, Ginny." They said in unison

"How do Slytherins do that? It's creepy!" Ginny blurted out

"I don't know. But it is cool." Said Blaise. Ginny giggled

"So why are you here Hermione? I told Blaise about us being friends and you appear to have told Ginny being that she's not giving me her death glare"

"I need help planning a dance, Blaise can help if he wants to, Ginny's helping."

"I'd love to." Giggled Pansy

"So would I." offered Blaise

"Great!" exclaimed Hermione

"Then welcome to our domain." Said Blaise and Pansy

**A/N: Yay the 4th chapter is over! But I only have 4 reviews that's 1 review a chapter PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


	5. Let the War Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends; if I did I'd be suing J.K. Rowling for the same reason she would be suing me if I didn't put up this disclaimer.**

**Chapter 5- Let the War Begin**

"… So Pansy's in charge of activities, Blaise is in charge of decorations, Ginny's in charge of Music, and I'll be in charge of creating the masks." Said Hermione

"Great… um Hermione it's 1:30 in the morning and I'm really tired." Yawned Ginny.

"Yeah… your right." Said Hermione. "Bye you guys."

"Goodbye." The two Slytherins said together.

"I swear, their doing that just to freak me out." Muttered Ginny as she and Hermione walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. (Hermione was sleeping with the Gryffindors that night because sleeping in the same area as Malfoy after you've slapped him across the face could be potentially dangerous.)

"Hermione why did you keep us out so late?" Ginny yawned "I mean, we could have talked about it in Hogsmead or something.

"Well maybe we wouldn't have been so late if you and Pansy hadn't talked about The Nine Lives of Chloe King for half an hour."

"But I thought we would just make up the time in Hogsmead tommorrw."

"Wait Ginny… what did you say?"

"Hogsmead. You, Pansy, Blaise, and I are going together. Remember, Blaise suggested it and you agreed."

"Crap"

"What's the matter?"

"I told Harry I'd go to Hogsmead with him."

"Wait Hermione… do you like him?"

"Not in the way I think he wants me to."

"Oh… well… I'll hang with Pansy and Blaise and get to know them better."

"Cool." Said Hermione "Hey Ginny I need to run into my room and get my toothbrush."

"Hermione you can go one night without brushing your teeth, Malfoy may still need some calming down."

"I think I can handle Malfoy, I mean, during the final battle I took on Bellatrix Lestrange and won. Her nephew shouldn't be so hard, wait here." Said Hermione. She ran to her portrait, mumbled the password, ran across the common room she and Malfoy shared, opened her bedroom door, and was instantly covered on cottage cheese.

"Holy Shit!" she screamed wiping the extra cottage cheese from her eyes.

"Well Granger, I decided to match your domestic violence with a friendly prank." Smirked Malfoy as he leaned against the doorframe looking at his fingernails."

"Fuck you Malfoy"

"You wish."

"AUGH I HATE YOU!" Hermione yelled and stormed out.

"Hermione what happened?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide

"Let's just say that if Malfoy wants to throw pranks he shouldn't mess with Hermione Ann Granger." Hermione mumbled as she muttered the password and stormed into the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N: I know this chapter was super short, but it would have gotten really boring if it was any longer. Besides I make up for it in the next chapter, trust me. ;) lepperd**


	6. Oh Crap Hogsmead

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't.**

**Chapter 6: Oh crap… Hogsmead.**

"Hermione wake up! We leave for Hogsmead in five minuets!" Yelled Ginny as she shook Hermione thoroughly.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you wake me up?" Hermione questioned sitting up in bed.

"Because I overslept to."

"Oh…"

Hermione and Ginny raced to the bathroom, brushed their teeth and hair, and threw on some clothes.

"I don't still smell like cottage cheese do I?"

"Nope"

"Great let's run. I hope Harry doesn't think I blew him off."

Hermione and Ginny raced down the corridors towards the Great Hall. They were right around the corner when Hermione stopped short causing Ginny to slam into her.

"Hey what the f-"

"Shush" mumbled Hermione putting her fingers to her lips.

Right outside the Great hall were Pansy, Blaise, and Malfoy.

"Um Draco…" Pansy stuttered

"We have plans so um… you've got to erm… do your own thing." Finished Blaise

"So you're blowing me of." Said Malfoy.

"Well…yeah we are." Said Pansy who was looking very uncomfortable. "But don't you have to look after Quin? Where is she by the way?"

Hermione's pulse quickened. She had no clue whatsoever where Quin was and was having a panic attack. If Malfoy had lost Quin, they would fail the assignment. If she was harmed in anyway, they could get arrested for animal abuse. She reminded herself that if Quin was still alive and healthy to never leave her alone with Malfoy again. He may appear to care for the baby fox, but Victor Krum had appeared to like her, and they broke up a while ago.

"She's right here." Said Malfoy. Then a small red furry head came out of Malfoy's bag. Hermione felt herself sigh with relief.

"Hermione we should go now." Whispered Ginny as Blaise, Pansy, and Malfoy went into the Great Hall.

"Okay." Said Hermione. As much as she hated him, Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for Malfoy. He, Blaise, and Pansy had always sort of reminded her of Harry, Ron, and herself. Not to mention the fact that his only friends with brains were blowing him of was partially her fault.

"Hermione!"

Hermione spun around to see Harry running towards her. Her pulse quickened and she immediately she forced a smile. "Hey Harry." She said.

"Listen, I was thinking we could go to the Three Broomsticks and then we could walk around and do whatever you want to do."

"Okay." Said Hermione, her voice shaky. It was a little overwhelming how happy Harry was about going on this date with her. She knew he was going to ask her the question she was dreading.

"Alright then, let's go. Bye Ginny." Said Harry. Hermione turned around to see Ginny had been standing next to her the whole time.

"Bye 'Mione, see you later." Ginny said as she started walking away. "Tell me everything later." She mumbled to Hermione.

"Sure thing."

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"There's The Three Broomsticks." Harry said to Hermione as they walked down the streets of Hogsmead.

"Great. Hermione said absently. Her thoughts were on Pansy, Blaise and Ginny, and how she would much rather be with them knowing that in about 20 minutes Harry was going to ask a question that would probably change her life.

Harry and Hermione then entered the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table for two.

"So… we haven't really talked much this year." Said Harry

"I know!" exclaimed Hermione. "These groups make it virtually impossible to talk to anyone who isn't in yours. But I mean, we still talk during meals, so its okay."

Hermione smiled, so did Harry, he lightly placed his hand on Hermione's and gently squeezed it.

"I know, but I still miss you."

Hermione smiled. That's basically what she did while she tried to think of something to say that changed the subject, but didn't make it obvious that she was changing the subject.

"So how are things in your group going? How's your fox?" Hermione asked, finally coming to decision.

"Oh he's great," Harry replied "We named him Demetrius… Parvati can't go ten minutes without cuddling him, but he's rather fidgety so he squirms a little."

Hermione slowly moved her hand out from under Harry's. Harry noticed and seemed slightly alarmed. So Hermione scratched her arm to cover up for it.

"So how are things in your group?" Harry asked her. He was staring at her, as if he really wanted to make eye contact.

"Well its awkward…" Hermione began. "I mean… Malfoy is second in our year so-"

"Don't worry about him Hermione." Harry said moving his hand on top of hers again. "He's nothing compared to you, your perfect." He squeezed her hand. "Listen Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to ask you since the final battle…"

'_Oh crap here it comes.' _ Hermione thought.

"…When I saw you defeat Bellatrix I realized that… I want to be with you."

"Harry I don't know what to say." Stuttered Hermione. She was panicking; her heart felt like it was beating in her ears.

"Say yes Hermione." Harry squeezed her hand again.

**(A/N: Yes I do know what Harry just said was truly one of the corniest things ever said by Harry in fanfic History.)**

Hermione felt her temples throbbing. She had never seen Harry like this before his palm was sweating. She could only come up with one conclusion… Harry loved her.

"I like you too Harry." Said Hermione, forcing herself to lightly squeeze Harry's hand. "I would love to be with you."

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione had never seen him look so happy in his life.

Then Harry leaned across the table and kissed her. The kiss was soft, but still possessive, and breathtaking, like Harry never wanted it to stop. Too bad Hermione didn't like Harry in that way and couldn't appreciate it.

"Um Harry, I think we should go, I have to pick up some things from Fred and George."

"What for?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy." Hermione said, grinning

"Well then in that case." Harry stood up. "I'll get your coat."

0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o

"I think you need these." Harry said grabbing some wands down from the shelf of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. **(A/N: Is that right? I can't remember how to spell the joke shop Fred and George own.)**

"What are they?" Hermione asked

"Fake wands." George said coming up from behind them. "Anything they cast a spell on will blow up… unless its cast a spell on something that's alive, then it just won't work." George added seeing the look of absolute horror on Hermione's face.

"These are good too." Said Fred taking something out from behind the counter. "They're paint balls that always hit their target, they also remain as hard as a muggle tennis ball until they come in contact with they're target."

"Don't forget the textbooks with a full body bind on them." Harry added.

Hermione gave Fred and George the money to pay for her things and she and Harry continued to walk around Hogsmead for an hour. Hermione spent most of this time fidgeting. Harry spent most of this time trying to hold Hermione's hand for more than five seconds.

"Harry I have to go. I promised Ginny I'd meet her in 15 minutes." Hermione said

"Okay then. See you around." Harry kissed Hermione again and then walked away.

Hermione turned around and started walking towards Hogwarts. She smiled after thinking about how much Harry seemed to like her, and frowned when she thought about how they would probably never have a true relationship because she didn't love him. But then she realized, she was a wizard! She could make herself love him.

"Hermione I have something to tell you!" Hermione looked up to see Ginny running towards her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing bad 'Mione. I just wanted to tell you that I think I like Blaise Zambini." Ginny exclaimed breathing heavily.

**A/N: I know, all you anti Hermione/Harry shippers hate me right now. But don't worry, their relation ship won't last, and she doesn't love him. Also, I've decided to start proof reading a little more do to the fact that I just realized that every chapter I've written has at least 3 typos, most likely more.**


	7. Contentus Amor

**Disclaimer: **

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter 7- Contentus Amor**

"Sorry Gin, what did you say?" Hermione asked slowly

"Mione, I think you know what I said."

"Yeah I know it's just… wow."

"Yeah…so…how was your date with Harry?"

"Well, we're together."

"I thought you didn't like him"

"I don't… but I will. There's this potion, contentus amor. It works like amortertia, but its permanent unless Harry breaks up with me, proposes, or I find someone I'm truly interested in."

"Hey Hermione…"

"Yeah…"

"You went to Weasley Wizard Wheezes without me." Ginny said, pretending to be hurt. **(A/N: Still can't spell it)**

"Yeah I need to prank Malfoy, you can help me plan it."

"EXCELLENT!" Ginny said darkly.

"Ginny are you on drugs? You seem really high right know"

"Yeah Hermione I am high… ON SUGAR!" Ginny giggled laughing so hard she had to lean on Hermione to keep balance.

"Ginny it wasn't that funny. Let's find Pansy"

"And Blaise?" Said Ginny suggestively between burst of laughter. The poor girl was practically crying and was clutching her gut."

"Yes… Blaise." Said Hermione, rolling her eyes. She knew Ginny was younger then herself, but she was acting as if she was ten or eleven.

"In that case… I BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" screamed Ginny as she took of towards the castle. Hermione took of after her.

Finally they spotted Pansy and Blaise walking towards an entrance. Hermione called out to them, but her voice was muffled because Ginny stopped short in front of her causing Hermione to crash into Ginny. Within seconds they were on the ground and Ginny was laughing hysterically. Her ridiculous laughter caused Hermione to crack up and then they were both laughing so hard that they cried.

"You look like you're on dope! What are you doing? "

Hermione and Ginny looked up to see Pansy standing over them looking very confused.

"I don't know." Hermione said, wrinkling her brow and sitting up.

"I think Pansy wants to find out." Ginny said grinning maniacally and grabbing Pansy's ankle and yanking forward. Pansy shrieked and fell backwards, she hit the ground with a thud. She was soon laughing too.

"What are you doing? This is embarrassing" Hermione looked up to see Blaise looming over them. Ginny looked down and turned blood red.

Then, changing the subject, Hermione told the two Slytherins about Harry. In ten minutes they both were looking at Hermione as if she were more insane then Ginny.

"You actually care about Potter enough to forfeit your own opinion and mind with a love potion as strong as Contentus amor to make him happy?" Blaise said, raising his eyebrow. "My god, I wish people cared about me like that."

"Don't worry Blaise." Crooned Pansy. Her voice was dripping with fake passion. "If you ever became freakishly obsessed and in love with me I'd do the same."

"My god, fucking spare me." Said Blaise, trying to push Pansy away. "By the way, what are we going to do for our potion? It's a huge chunk of our grade that I would rather not loose."

"I've been thinking about that actually." Beamed Ginny "I though we could actually do the Veneficus Abeo potion. We could make it and probably get extra credit in Care of Magical creatures."

"I like it, hell Draco may even like it."

"Don't cuss." Said Pansy lightly hitting Blaise on the arm and giggling.

"Mother fucker Ginny's rubbing of on you, and hell isn't a swear!"

"CAN WE GET BACK TO ME NOW!" yelled Hermione

"Yeesh Herms okay no need to spas on us."

"but can you guys help me make the Contentus Amor?"

"Sure." Said Pansy and Blaise

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is it ready yet?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time.

"NO!" Pansy and Blaise yelled as they were leaning over Hermione's cauldron. While Pansy and Blaise made the potion, Hermione had made 400 copies of a mask that looked exactly like the one from phantom of the Opera. **(A/n: the one that takes up the upper half of his face. Not the one that takes up the right side. Also, lets pretend that there are 400 seventh years at Hogwarts.)** Ginny had done research on Veneficus Abeo.

"Hey this is interesting." Ginny exclaimed. "Veneficus Abeo can be brewed in three different ways. One is permanent, the other works like an animagus potion, and the other only wears away with an antidote."

"I like the second one." Stated Pansy

"Like Dumbledore would approve." Blaise scoffed

"I think he would." Said Hermione, defending the headmaster.

"Well the potion's ready." Said Pansy stopping what could have easily turned into a fight. Hermione sighed. Blaise was nice, but he had such a rough and cold exterior, she new he must have had some kind of crises that had made him this way. Whenever Hermione thought of Blaise, her mind always strayed to the first in depth conversation she had had with Pansy. What had she meant by _used_ to be prejudiced? **(A/N: See chapter 2 or 3)**

"Hermione are you going to drink the potion or what?" asked Pansy

"Oh right." Hermione took a sample of the potion and put it to her lips. Blaise poured the rest into the bathtub.

"Did it work?" Ginny asked, leaning forward.

"Definitely." Said Hermione getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Blaise, returning from the bathroom

"To see Harry of course!" Hermione exclaimed. She ran from the room and left her friends with 400 Phantom masks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione was running towards the Gryffindor common room. She needed to see Harry. Luckily, he happened to be walking down the corridor at that very moment. For the second time that day, Hermione found her self on the ground. Of course they didn't care. Harry wrapped his arms around Harry and he kissed her. For the first time, she didn't have to force herself to kiss back. Because when she was with Harry, she felt whole.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night, Hermione took out Stella.

Oo... oo wo oh… yeah eh yeah

There's something 'bout the way

You looked at me

Made me think for a moment that

Maybe we were meant to be

Living our lives separately

And It's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately

Oh, I cannot ignore it,

I keep giving in,

But I should know better

'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me

And it's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately

You looked my way, you said "you frustrate me"

Like you're thinking of lines and times when you and I were you and me

You took our chance out on the street

Well you missed my chance and chances are

It won't be coming back to me

Oh, I cannot ignore it,

I keep giving in,

But I should know better

'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me

And it's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately

So desperately... ho

Oh, I cannot ignore it,

I keep giving in,

But I should know better

'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me

And it's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately

I want you so desperately, oo oo oo

I keep giving in,

But I should know better

I keep giving in,

But I should know better

So desperately

I want you so desperately

With a final note she put down the guitar and departed from consciousness.

**A/N: Another chapter successfully completed, and the masquerade will be in chapter ten, almost no doubt. And also, for those of you who care, when I wrote the first part of the chapter I was high on sugar. (Hence, Ginny being high on sugar.)**


	8. Untitled

**For the umpteenth time I own nothing. Nada. Zip.**

**Chapter 8- untitled because I'm to lazy to think of one**

The weekend passed and after dress shopping with Pansy on Sunday, Hermione and Ginny planned their prank on Malfoy. On Monday at 1:30 am it was put into action.

"Mione you've got to do it now." Ginny said pushing Hermione towards the bathroom door that separated Hermione and Malfoy's room.

"Okay, here I go." Said Hermione taking a deep breath. She grabbed the body bind textbooks and a fake wand. Then she ran into Malfoy's room.

All was quiet. Even though it was to early to be dark out, Malfoy's room was to dark for comfort. All that could be heard was his light, even breathing.

Hermione slowly walked around the room searching for Malfoy's wands and books. Then she saw what looked like a book bag and ran over to it. Immediately a furry little orange head with rather large ears and eyes popped out. Thinking that Hermione was here to play with her, Quin leaped out of the bag. Hermione ducked and the baby fox went sailing into Malfoy's nightstand and the sleeping boy in the bed next to it stirred.

Hermione froze, when Malfoy started to breathe evenly again, Hermione picked up Quin and sent her into the bathroom. Then she continued her search of Malfoy's room until she found his wand. Immediately she put it under his bed and put the fake wand were the original had been. Then She bolted back into her room where Ginny sat playing with Quin on the rug.

"I really hope that Dumbledore and Snape approve of our potion choice, it'd so amazing to talk to Quin. Wait a minute you still have the books." Ginny said accusingly. "You were supposed to replace them both."

"I know Gin but its way too creepy in there. You've got to."

"Fine 'Mione but you're a wuss." Ginny grabbed the books and went into Malfoy's room with a smirk on her face. She returned in about ten minutes without the books and as white as a sheet.

"Not so easy eh?" Hermione smirked

"Shut up." Said Ginny glaring

"Told ya so." Said Hermione in a singsong voice.

"Well tomorrow we tell Harry and Ron about the plan?"

"Yup"

"Night 'Mione."

"Night Gin"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So we all know what needs to be done.

"Of course." Harry and Ron smirked

"Well we have charms in a few minutes, Let's go." Said Ginny

"Yes let's." said Harry wrapping his arm around Hermione. "This should be entertaining."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my god… so… funny." giggled Ginny "Did you see the look on his face when he tried to use his 'wand' to open his charms textbook?"

"I know!" Ron exclaimed "and when the explosion simmered his hair. He had a like, a mini seizure. Professor Flitwick took 100 points from Slytherin."

"Um yeah ha-ha funny." Said Ginny looking guilty

"What's the matter Ginny? Slytherin loosing 100 points is like Christmas." Harry laughed. Like when McGonagall took another 100 points from Slytherin because he couldn't transform a rabbit into a lamp.

"Shh here he comes." Said Hermione "Part to goes into action now!"

"It's such a shame that the Malfoy's have to buy their son's grades." Said Ginny loud enough to get Malfoy's attention."

"I know!" said Hermione, just as loud. "I bet he couldn't cast a levitation spell on this mere ball." Hermione took a rather large enchanted paint ball out of her robes. It was immediately snatched away from her.

"Give my that you filthy little mudblood." Snarled Malfoy. He said the levitation charm and the paint ball floated into the air, a smirk immediately spread across Malfoy's face, but it faded when the ball exploded a few seconds later covering Malfoy in pink paint. The four Gryffindors were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Damn… we're good," said Harry between bursts of laughter

"I know… you fell hard Malfoy." Hermione giggled

"You bitch! This isn't over." Malfoy said, walking away

"So… who wants lunch?" Ron asked

**A/N: 2 chapters until the masquerade… to bad I still have to actually write the chapter.**


	9. Blaise spills

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to say it?**

**Chapter 9: Blaise spills.**

"I think they like each other." Hermione said giggling as she sat on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Heads common room with Harry one afternoon. They were watching Quin and Demetrius (Harry's group's fox) playing on the rug in front of them.

"What do you expect?" said Harry moving his hand around Hermione's waste. "They're siblings."

About a month had passed since Hermione and her Gryffindor friends had covered Malfoy in paint. Since then, many pranks had been pulled including Malfoy being turned into a ferret. However, the pranks had stopped with the approaching date. The masquerade was in three days and everyone was anxious. Harry was going with Hermione, Pansy was going with Malfoy as friends, and Blaise, Ginny, and Ron were going alone. Everything was ready.

"I'm so sorry I have to give Quin to Parkinson and Zambini." Hermione rolled her eyes. Up until she had become friends with Pansy, Hermione couldn't act to save her life. Now, she could trick even Pansy and Blaise. Harry and Ron were the easiest people in the world. They had actually thought in a month that Hermione and Ginny still loathed Pansy and Blaise with every bit of passion in their bodies.

"I'll come, I don't trust them."

"NO DON'T!" Hermione yelled. Harry looked alarmed and gave Hermione a look. "I mean, I can handle them, I took on Bellatrix Lestrange, a very powerful death eater."

"Oh right…" Harry frowned they picked up their foxes and left.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I think I'm going to ask Blaise to the dance." Ginny said as she stared at the ceiling of the room of requirement. It was about 12:00 AM. Pansy Ginny and Hermione had been staying the night together in it every Friday

"Here's some advice," said Pansy looking at Ginny. "Ask him to go as friends and then ask him to dance. Blaise is very sensitive towards being rushed in a relationship."

"Thanks… and how do you know this?"

"I dated him in 5th year. Blaise is one of the only people I know who hangs out with his former girlfriends."

"Oh…" Ginny said, her face darkening.

"So how are you and Harry doing Mi?" (Hermione's Slytherin friends call her My, HerMIone)

Just then there was a knock at the door making the girls jump. Ten seconds passed and there was another knock. Then they heard Blaise's voice.

"Come on let me in." He said sounding pretty pissed "I know you're in there."

"Oh… its just Blaise." Said Ginny putting a hand on her chest. Hermione got up and let him in.

"Oh my god you guys is having one of those girly little slumber parties."

"Yes and Hermione was about to talk about her relationship with Harry so sit down and shut up." Pansy snapped.

"Fine, geeze. My god you girls are so fucked up. Why are you so obsessed with who's dating who? It makes me sick!"

"Blaise," Hermione said stepping towards him "I think you're a good guy, but if you want to be friends with Ginny and I then I think you need to tell us why you're so uptight. You act as if once you get close to someone other then Pansy or Malfoy they'll disappear."

"Hermione, don't." Pansy muttered

"No she's right Pansy." Blaise said looking at the three girls lying on the three beds in front of him.

"What's going on here?" asked Ginny

"Blaise had an older sister named Annabelle."

"Oh my gosh I remember her, I'm so sorry Blaise."

"Its fine." Blaise muttered

"COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Hermione yelled

"Annabelle is dead Mi. She was in a horrible accident."

"Can I continue?" Blaise asked calmly

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well as Pansy said, Mi Annabelle was in an accident and needed a blood transfusion. When in comes to blood transfusions purebloods can only take pureblood, muggleborns can take muggle blood or muggle born blood, and Half-bloods can take anything."

"Wow I didn't know that." Said Hermione

"Yeah, well when my parents gave their blood for Annabelle she died. When my parents asked the doctor why they said that she hadn't been pureblood, this means that she had been muggle born, and actually taught my parents that blood doesn't matter, they still loved Annabelle when she was alive even if they didn't know she wasn't pureblood."

"Wow." Ginny said leaning back in her bed.

"Blaise I'm so sorry I didn't know." Hermione said

"No I was acting like a bastard anyway. You kind of remind me of her Hermione, so I guess I was a little touchy." Then Blaise did something Hermione had never seen him do, he smiled.

"Well I'm going to bed." Pansy said instantly pulling her sheets over her head.

"Me too." Said Hermione catching on to Pansy's idea. She as well pulled the covers over her head and left consciousness, leaving Blaise and Ginny all alone.

It was now or never.

"So Blaise." Ginny began

"Yes?"

"Your not going to the dance with anyone are you?"

"Of course not." Blaise scoffed

"Well, would you like to go with me?" Ginny could feel her heart beating in her head, this was one of the only times where she got nervous.

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah, on a date." Ginny mentally slapped herself. She knew that he would say no, she had done exactly what Pansy had told her not to do, but she liked Blaise so much! The thought of only being friends with her made her chest feel as if it was being torn into little bite sized pieces.

"Well, I would normally say no, but I really like you Ginny, so I would have to say yes." He grinned. Then, Ginny did something unexpected. She hugged him.

"Wow," Blaise mumbled, sounding shocked.

"Well what do you expect?" Ginny asked.  
"Nothing. I was just wondering how we keep this quiet. We are going to a dance together."

"Blaise, it's going to be easy." Ginny laughed, "It's a masquerade!"

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry. This is probably my worst chapter so far. But I want to get the masquerade up so we can get to the DMHG part of the story, so I'm kind of rushing things.**


	10. Maquerade

**Chapter 10: Masquerade**

"This is amazing!"

"I know! You guys really saved my butt helping my plan this dance." Hermione said embracing the three people in front of her.

"No problem Mi." Said Blaise putting his arm around Ginny. The two hadn't been dating for a week and Ginny had already brought out the best in her new boyfriend. Not to mention they looked perfect together. Especially with Blaise wearing his black dress robes and Ginny wearing a bright red mask and dress that brought out her hair.

"Crap Potter looks like he's getting suspicious, you guys should go." Muttered Pansy.

"No he's fine." Said Ginny looking up at Blaise.

"No I really think you guys should go." Said Pansy

"Fine." Said Ginny rolling her eyes, grabbing Hermione by the hand and walking towards Harry and Ron, who happened to be at the other end of the hall looking over at the punch table.

"Where were you guys? It's like you disappeared into thin air." Harry exclaimed

"Um… Ginny had to go to the bathroom."

"You said you'd bring me punch." Ron pouted.

"Well it spilled on the way back from the bathroom, stop sulking." Snapped Ginny

"I wish Parkinson would hurry up and play some music." Said Harry rolling his eyes.

"I know she's such a lazy whore. How did she end up in charge of music in the first place?" Asked Ron giving Hermione an exaggerated stare.

"Malfoy and I didn't want to do it so Parkinson is." Exclaimed Hermione.

"She's probably off snuggling Zabini somewhere." Joined in Lavender, who had managed to ask Ron to the dance at the last moment. "I hear they've been dating so they're blowing off Malfoy all the time and that's why he's been hanging around Theodore Nott so much."

"Can we just shut up about the Slytherins for 5 minutes." Snapped Ginny "I'd like to enjoy this dance thank you very much and I can't if you're talking about those prats." Then as if cue Pansy voice was heard through out the great hall.

"Here's collide by Howie Day."

"Hermione would you like to dance?" asked Harry

"Sure"

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

"I can't believe that tomorrow my group is putting the Veneficus Abeo potion to the test." Hermione told Harry as they gently swayed back and forth.

"I know, I hope it's you. You'd probably be something really interesting."

"But Dumbledore didn't approve the second type so we brewed the 3rd. You wouldn't get to talk to me for 3 days." Pouted Hermione, Harry kissed her.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

For the remainder of the song Hermione basically danced with Harry and did nothing interesting while Ginny and Blaise made out at the end of the hall. Malfoy was on his umpteenth cup of punch while fighting off Millicent Bulstrode who appeared to be his date. When the song ended Harry looked at his the clock in the hall.

"Shit Parvati's shift is over, Ron and I have to watch our fox." He rolled his eyes. "Your so lucky you can trust your fox not to get into trouble.

"I know." Hermione smirked. Harry gave her a look

"Don't do that again, you look like a Slytherin." He muttered before leaving with Ron.

Hermione seized the opportunity to talk to Ginny and Blaise, who were still making out. She cleared her throat and the couple broke apart. Ginny blushed.

"No need to blush Gin, its not like I expected less, you told me this morning when we all woke up."

"I was excited!" Ginny exclaimed. Then for the first time in a month there was silence between the three friends until they heard Pansy's voice again.

"Flavor off the week, by American Hi-Fi."

_She paints her nails and she don't know_

_He's got her best friend on the phone_

_She'll wash her hair,_

_His dirty clothes are all he gives to her_

_And he's got posters on the wall_

_Of all the girls he wished she was_

_And he means everything to her_

"Oh Hermione I love this song lets dance." Squealed Ginny as she jumped up and down.

"Sorry Ginny I like music that has actual depth and meaning, not just songs about getting girls. Besides, I can't dance."

"Hermione your so emo." Laughed Ginny. "Besides don't lie, everyone in Gryffindor knows you've been dancing since you were six and are phenomenal. Remember that time when we were all high on sugar last year and you danced around Lavender's room to 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun.' By Cyndi Lauper in nothing but your under-"

"You know this song really isn't that bad let's dance!" Said Hermione ushering Ginny to the center of the hall where people were dancing.

_Her boyfriend, he don't know_

_Anything about her_

_He's too stoned, Nintendo_

_I wish that I could make her see_

_She's just the flavor of the week_

_It's Friday night and she's all alone_

_He's a million miles away_

_She's dressed to kill_

_But the TV's on_

_He's connected to the sound_

_And he's got pictures on the wall_

_Of all the girls he's loved before_

_And she knows all his favorite songs_

_Her boyfriend, he don't know_

_Anything about her_

_He's too stoned, Nintendo_

_I wish that I could make her see_

_She's just the flavor of the week_

_Yeah_

_Her boyfriend, he don't know_

_Anything about her_

_He's too stoned, he's too stoned_

_He's too stoned, he's too stoned_

_Her boyfriend, he don't know_

_Anything about her_

_He's too stoned, Nintendo_

_I wish that I could make her see_

_She's just the flavor of the week_

_Yeah she's the flavor of the week_

_But she makes me weak_

Hermione immediately let her body take over; she immediately became the center of attention and regretted giving into Ginny immediately. She hated attention when outside the classroom, one of the many reasons she lied about her fear of heights to get out of joining the Quiditch team. Hermione's dancing even got the attention of a specific blonde, masked, Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy had no clue that the dancing girl was Hermione, her mask hid her identity, as did his to her. He knew that when Pansy played the next song she was his. The next song began and he charmed his hair so it turned dark brown and he tanned his skin. He then approached her.

"Excuse me." Draco said as he approached her. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." Hermione replied. Harry was gone, and what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, so she took the masked boy's hand. Her gold bracelet glistened in the light.

All of a sudden Draco knew who this girl was. Granger! He recognized her bracelet. But he didn't care anymore because he wanted her. They danced to the music, slowly drifting back and forth, he would have to find some way to thank Pansy for this.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here_

_Anymore_

"I've seen you somewhere." Mumbled Hermione examining him closely.

"Well we are in the same year, at the same school, what are the odds?"

"Yeah but."

"Shh." He whispered, "Just enjoy the music."

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Then they sang together

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here_

_Anymore_

As the song ended, Hermione saw Harry and Ron enter. She instantly broke away from her partner.

"I have to go." She mumbled, but he didn't hear her because she was already at the other side of the hall.

Harry caught Hermione in an embrace. At that moment she knew the Contentus Amor had gone out of effect.


	11. Some sort of love shape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Slash character warning. Nothing too extreme just Ron coming out of the Closet. There may be some kissing towards end of story. Don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 11: A Sort of Love Shape.**

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, "I'm fine."

"Well," Harry smiled "Do you think dancing would help?"

"We already danced Harry, I'd rather not."

"Maybe we could dance again?" Harry suggested.

"I guess so…" Hermione sighed and Harry took her to dance. She slowly wrapped her hands around his wrist and he put his hands on her waist. Hermione blushed and Harry abruptly raised his hands.

_All the world just stopped now_

_So you say you don't wanna stay together anymore_

_Let me take a deep breath babe_

_If you need me_

_Me and Neil'll be hangin' out with the dream king_

_Neil says hi_

_By the way I don't believe you're leaving_

_Cause me and Charles Manson like the same ice cream_

_I think it's that girl_

_And I think there're pieces of me you've never seen_

_Maybe she's just pieces of me you've never seen well_

_All the world is all I am_

_The black of the blackest ocean_

_And the tear in your hand_

_All the world is dangin'..._

_Dangling'...Danglin' for me darlin'_

_You don't know the power that you have_

_With that tear in your hand_

_Tear in you hand_

_Maybe I ain't used to maybes_

_Smashing in a cold room_

_Cutting my hands up every time I touch you_

_Maybe maybe it's time to wave goodbye now_

About midway through the song, Hermione broke apart from Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said not looking him in the eye. "I need a minute."

Before Harry said anything, Hermione turned and ran out of the Great hall. A few people turned and looked at Harry, but then went back to their own business.

"Potter looks hurt." Blaise said nudging Pansy. He, Pansy and Ginny had seen the whole thing from Pansy's "DJ stand"

"I know," Pansy said, absolute sincerity in her voice, "He looks so sad…"

Ginny had been silent the whole time and clung to Blaise's arm.

Finally Ron found Hermione in the Gryffindor common room staring out the window.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah… I'm just feeling a little different..." Hermione replied gloomily.

"That's understandable," Ron said staring her in the face.

"You know don't you?"

"I found the recipe for Contentus Amor under your bed."

"Your not mad are you?"

"No, but Harry might be."

"HARRY KNOWS!" Hermione screeched

"No, but what he thinks is almost worst."

"How?"

"He thinks your cheating on him."

"With who?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Okay I made that up, he doesn't know but it really kills him."

"Shit."

"Hermione," Ron said moving towards his friend, "I think you should break up with Harry."

"But-"

"Hermione, I know you care about Harry… so do I, probably more."

"Ron! How dare you-!"

"No 'Mione not like that… It's more like… well…."

"Wait a minute." Hermione said sitting up, "Ron, are you gay?" Ron face became the famous Weasley red, matching his hair perfectly.

"Oh my god I'm right aren't I!"

"Aren't you always?" Ron sighed.

"You love Harry!"

"I think we established that." Ron and Hermione stared at each other for about five seconds and then burst into laughter. Then Hermione calmed down and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked

"To break up with Harry, you wanker!" Hermione said in a voice to happy for the occasion.

"So this is it?" Harry sighed looking at the ground.

" I guess." Hermione mumbled looking away miserably. She couldn't bear to see Harry face.

"Y'know Hermione," Harry said calmly " I'm not really sure how long this is supposed to last, but I think I'm over you."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah it's a little weird, I also feel kind of dizzy."

"Harry, I want you to know that I would be pretty insulted if I didn't have a suspicion of what's really going on."

"Well then what's really going on?"

"Contentus Amor."

"What?"

"Remember the love potion we made last year?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think someone slipped it to you."

"Your right!" Harry gasped" Maybe someone likes me and someone else loves them and they know about the other person liking me so they made me fall for you so they could get the other person!" ( **A/N: That was supposed to be confusing)**

"What?" Hermione asked giving Harry a squinty look.

"Basically maybe we're part of some sort of love shape that we don't even know about."

"Okay…" Hermione laughed, Harry joined her and another song started.

"Wanna dance?" Hermione asked

"As friends?"

"Duh." The two laughed and re-entered the great hall and danced.

_Could you whisper in my ear_

_The things you want to feel_

_Ill give you anything_

_To feel it comin'_

_Do you wake up on your own_

_And wonder where you are_

_You live with all your faults_

_I wanna wake up where you are_

_I won't say anything at all_

_So why don't you slide_

_Yeah were gonna let it slide_

_Don't you love the life you killed_

_The priest is on the phone_

_Your father hit the wall_

_Your ma disowned you_

_Don't suppose I'll ever know_

_What it means to be a man_

_Something I can't change_

_I'll live around it_

_I wanna wake up where you are_

_I won't say anything at all_

_So why don't you slide_

_And I'll do anything you ever_

_Dreamed to be complete_

_Little pieces of the nothing that fall_

_Oh ,man put your arms around me_

_What you feel is what you are_

_And what you are is beautiful_

_Oh, man do you wanna get married_

_Or run away_


	12. Transformation 1: Pansy

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"So Potter was under Contentus Amor?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrows to his scalp line.

"Yeah." Hermione replied.

"Wow," sighed Pansy. The raven-haired girl was sitting in on the head common room's lounge chairs staring out the window dreamily. Her facial expression made Hermione think of Luna Lovegood.

"Are you alright Pans?" Ginny asked from the couch. The quartet was waiting for Draco to arrive so they could perform the Veneficus Abeo potion on Pansy.

"I'm just thinking," Pansy replied coldly. "Just thinking."

"Where the hell is Draco?" Blaise sighed in frustration. "He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!"

"Well…" Hermione flushed, "Do you want to here something I wrote while we wait?"

"Sure." Ginny replied happily.

"Why not?" Blaise said rolling his eyes. He picked Quin of the ground and started to stroke her."

"Mmmhmm." Pansy sighed

"I'll get the guitar!" Hermione beamed. She had stopped calling it 'Stella' weeks ago. She immediately got up and retrieved the instrument from her room. She found a stool, sat on it, and started to play.

_Maybe I'd do better on my own_

_No one ever seems to understand me_

_It's easier for me to be alone_

_There's still a piece of me that feels so empty_

_I've been all over the world_

_I've seen a million different places_

_Back through the crowds and all the faces_

_I'm still out there looking for you… ho oh_

_Where are you now?_

_I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all_

_What is the chance of finding you out there?_

_Do I have to wait forever?_

_I write about the things I'll never know_

_I can find a moment just to a slow down_

_It makes me think I'll never have the chance_

_To figure out… what it's all about_

_So tell me… what it's all about… 'cause_

_Where are you now?_

_I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all_

_What is the chance of finding you out there?_

_Do I have to wait forever?_

_Yeah, la da da da da n da da da… oo oo oo_

_Where are you now?_

_I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all_

_And I still don't know_

_Where are you now?_

_I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all_

_What is the chance?_

_Of finding you out there_

_Do I have to wait, do I have to wait, do I have to wait forever?_

_Oo oo oo oo oo oo… yeah eh yeah_

"It's good." Ginny replied "but has that boy from the dance really occupied your mind that much?"

"What?" Hermione sputtered, shock evidently on her face. "You guys know?"

"Um… yeah." Blaise drawled "We saw you."

"Don't worry though," Ginny smirked "We only recognized you because I designed your hair." Ginny emphasized how she did Hermione's hair. That night Hermione's hair had been stick straight and had blonde highlights, hiding her identity even more so.

"Yeah," Pansy smirked, finally entering the conversation. "You can see everything from where I was playing music. Little did anyone else know, Pansy also recognized the dress robes of the boy Hermione had been dancing with...

"I guess I should put the guitar back now," Hermione blushed. No sooner had she left and returned, Draco Malfoy strutted through the portrait.

"Look who's on time," Blaise drawled

"I was thinking about things," Draco snapped giving Hermione a quick glance only Pansy saw.

"I have the five vials right here," Draco drawled, "Each one of you will be responsible for your own vial and so on." Draco passed out the vials as Pansy uncorked hers.

"Cheers," she mumbled before swallowing the contents of the vial.

About an hour later, Pansy had not showed any signs of morphing.

"Oh great, we screwed up!" Draco hissed throwing his arms in the air.

"I'll get the ingredients to start over," Blaise sighed handing Quin to Draco.

"Wait," Hermione said, remembering some research she had done on the potion. "The potion doesn't take affect until conditions for the takers animal is ideal. So if Pans-" Hermione stopped herself. "Parkinson is something water based then the potion won't take affect until she is in water."

"I'll run the bath water then," Blaise sighed, slightly annoyed. About 10 minutes later, Blaise re-entered the common room and told them that the bath was ready. Pansy ran in and shut the door in her group members faces.

"Enter in about five minutes when I'm decent," She yelled from the other side of the door.

About five minutes later, the group entered the bathroom to see a mermaid in front of them in Hermione and Draco's bathtub. Pansy was wearing a bra to cover her upper human half.

"Christ, Granger, do you always have to be right?" Draco asked.

"You know a simple thank you would be nice," Hermione snapped

"Well Malfoys don't say thank you," Draco retorted childishly. Pansy held back a laugh resulting in an ugly snort.

"That's obvious," Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

"Here we go again," Ginny sighed.

"Are you calling me rude Granger?" Draco asked

"Face it Malfoy, you're a spoiled prat who always gets what he wants."

"That not true!" Draco yelled. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Continue," Hermione replied.

"When I was four I wanted my own sports car but mum got me a plastic one," Draco sniffed.

"You prat!" Hermione yelled

"You bitch!" Draco yelled back

At that moment Hermione's sneaker collided with an important part of Draco's anatomy.

"And that's how things are done in muggle London." Hermione laughed as Draco rolled around on the bathroom floor with his hands between his legs.

**A/N: Finally got up chapter twelve! Yay me! Feel free to review anytime!**


	13. The First Note

**Chapter 13 – The First Note**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.**

"Damn 'Mione," Ginny mumbled in awe.

"Well, he was being a shit," Hermione exclaimed, defending herself.

"No, I meant where did you lean to kick like that."

"I played soccer when I was little."

"Soccer?" Blaise asked.

"A muggle sport where you kick a ball into the other teams goal."

They heard Draco mumble something about muggles from the ground. He was no longer rolling around on the floor but was kneeling. He was still very red in the face and had his hands between his legs.

"Are you okay Draco?" Pansy asked from the bathtub, just realizing that Draco was hurt.

"I will be in about two minutes when my balls move back in place thanks," He snapped sarcastically.

"No need to get nasty, She mumbled.

"Maybe your balls would still be in place if you weren't such a shit!" Hermione snapped.

"Anyway," Blaise interrupted, "We have to make observations on Pansy. Let's see... waist length glossy hair, webbed hands, crystal blue eyes, um… I think that's it."

"One more thing Zabini," Hermione said

"What would that be that?"

"Her tail!" Draco said, standing up. "Her massive, six foot long, scaly tail! It only takes up the space were her legs used to be!"

"You don't have to be in a fowl mood just because Hermione got you where it hurts," Ginny snapped

"Yeah, Malfoy, don't be a jerk!" Hermione added

"You got me into that situation, Granger!"

"You were being a prat!"

"Um... any who." Ginny cut in, "I think we should call each other by our first names, after all we do have the rest of the year together."

"You just thought of that on the spot didn't you?" Draco drawled

"Yes…" Ginny mumbled

"Fine then, **Ginny,**" Draco continued "What do we do now?"

"We could gossip!" Ginny said clapping her hands together. "I think that Lavender Brown has a thing for Ron!"

"Really?" Hermione asked

"Well I have… that… thing… I have to do…" Draco stated leaving the bathroom. The four teens then heard the portrait slam behind him.

"Knew that would get him to leave," Ginny said. Blaise immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have to go to," Blaise said, reluctantly pushing Ginny of him. He gave her a peck and left. About a half hour later, He returned with a letter in his hand.

"Holy hell!" he exclaimed, "I came back to get my jacket and I found this outside your portrait!" He gave the letter to Hermione. It read '_To my dear Hermione'_ on the front.

"It's from your masked lover!" Ginny exclaimed putting her hand on her chest for emphasis.

"It may not even be him," Hermione blushed

"Getting a big head Hermione?" Pansy asked, her brow wrinkling.

"No!" Hermione snapped

"OPEN IT ALREADY!" Ginny bellowed

""Okay… yeesh," Hermione said opening the letter. She read it out loud:

Hermione Granger,

Aren't emotions peculiar? I guess you think so because you have been toying with mine since the ball. Three days ago, I thought you were a stuck up Gryffindor know- it- all. But today you are the deity who occupies my everythought. This is not my last letter so look forward to getting them again.

Sincerely,

Your masked stranger

P.S. I wrote this for you (I know I have no life don't rub it in)

Could have been the silence thats awake

am I waitin for another chance

I lay down my head for the day

cuz' there's nothing else, anything

Could have been the silence that you made

wasn't waiting for you

I lay down my head for the day

cuz i'm so alone

so i'll take what I can't have

but I wasn't born yesterday (wasn't born yesterday)

cuz I make believe, that you're inside my head

I make believe, that you're the only one

I remember what you used to say

when we were alone

I held out my hand, you walked away

are you searchin' for someone?

so i'll take what I can't have

but I wasn't born yesterday (wasn't born yesterday)

cuz I make believe, that you're inside my head

I make believe, that you're the only one

I tried to see, what keeps me hangin on

I stare inside my head

there inside my head

there inside my head

Inside my head

I make believe that you're inside my head

I make believe, I tried to see, you just leave me...

"I wish Blaise would write a song for me," Ginny sighed whimsically.

"Maybe I will someday," Blaise smirked. Ginny promptly pecked him on the lips and he wrapped his hands around her waist. Hermione watched them and wondered if she could ever be in a relationship that perfect.

**A/N: Ah unlucky number 13. REVIEW! In the next chapter Blaise and Ron get into a fist fight. Can't wait!**


	14. Idiots!

**Hello readers! I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone for the reviews. Here's the chapter **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Chapter 14- Idiots!**

"Parkinson's a mermaid!" Ron laughed. "Aren't they supposed to be beautiful and kind? I think you screwed up your potion!"

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were on their way to charms from potions and Hermione had decided to fill Harry and Ron in on their project. There was no awkwardness between Hermione and Harry and things basically returned to normal.

"Well she isn't exactly pug-faced anymore," Harry replied

"Yeah, I would actually say she's pretty attractive now," Hermione added

"Fine I'll give her that!" Ron snorted "But kind? Honestly."

"She's actually been bearable for the past five weeks," Hermione said. "Its nice."

"Zabini hasn't been bad either," Ginny added quickly. After Hermione had read her note three days ago, Ginny and Blaise snuck off to Hermione's room (A/N: No they didn't have sex. This is a teen fic!) Blaise had then discovered that Ginny wore an under shirt that read _Blaise's redhead _under her shirt. Blaise had then decided to call her "Red" as a pet name. He hadn't called her anything else since.

"Of course I haven't been bad Red, wouldn't want to be a bother would I?" Blaise drawled coming up behind them, Draco at his side.

"I didn't hear anyone defend me. Have I honestly been that bad?" Draco asked making a face.

"Yes!" Hermione snapped.

"What did you call my sister Zabini?" Ron snarled, taking a threatening step towards Blaise.

"Ron it's honestly nothing," Ginny quickly said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder "He just says that to annoy me. I really don't care so you don't have to do anything."

"Yeah Weasel King listen to Red. Apparently she can control the famous Weasley temper," Blaise sneered silkily.

"I told you Zabini, don't call her that!" yelled Ron, getting red in the face.

"I don't see what's wrong with it! I think it's a good name. Don't you Red?" asked Blaise, smirking.

"Zabini, just because I still have my sister doesn't mean you have to make our lives a living hell!" spat Ron.

"Excuse me?" Blaise asked, taking a menacing step towards Ron. Hermione noticed Ginny shiver at the coldness in Blaise's voice.

"You've done it now Weasel!" Draco sneered

"I'll repeat myself." Blaise continued, his voice just as cold and harsh. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Zabini." Ron snapped, "Stay. Away. From. My sister."

Blaise leaned over being that he was a good three inches taller than Ron.

"Make me." He whispered.

Blaise was instantly pushed backwards as Ron's fist hit his nose, causing it to bleed. A few students could be heard yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as Ron sent another fist towards Blaise, punching him in the right eye. Blaise whipped out his wand and muttered a spell causing Ron to fly backward and hit Harry. The two boys collided with a statue and Ron landed awkwardly on his ankle, spraining it. Ron then muttered the same incantation sending Blaise into the wall behind him. Ginny and Hermione flinched as Blaise's arm collided with the wall and a sickening crack was heard.

"You'll pay for that Weasel!" Draco snarled taking out his wand. A white light shot out of Draco's wand and hit Ron in the stomach. Ron immediately fell to his knees. Ginny gagged as a six-inch long slug fell out of Ron's mouth.

"Presume you'd recognize that one Weasel?" Draco smirked

Harry was about to defend Ron and take on Malfoy when professor Flitwick emerged from his classroom and immediately deducted 25 points from Slytherin and 75 from Gryffindor based on the injuries. He then sent the three boys to the hospital wing with the assistance of Millicent Bulstrode, and Dean Thomas. (Harry didn't need any help walking, but was quite pale and badly bruised being that he had cushioned Ron from the statue.) Professor Flitwick then sent the remaining students into the classroom to join their groups.

"Idiots…" Hermione heard Ginny mutter sadly before entering the classroom.


	15. We're All Little Shits

**Chapter 15- We're all little shits. (I'm not sure where I got the name for this chapter but I like it)**

"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Ginny screamed entering the room that Ron, Harry, Dean, and Seamus shared. Ron was sitting on his bed icing his propped up ankle, and Hermione was right behind her. The spell Ron and Blaise had cast on each other prevented their injuries from being healed with magic so Ron to ice his ankle when ever he could and was given a set of crutches. Blaise however had to stay in the hospital wing for the next two days. Upon hearing this information, Ginny had been ready to take a hostage. She set after Ron first because he was her brother, not her boyfriend.

"Um Ginny…" Ron stuttered nervously,"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know Ron," Ginny seethed. "You knocked out a Slytherin and sent him to the hospital wing for two days over something absolutely stupid!"

"He was bothering you…" Ron muttered sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Ron looked like a little boy being scolded by his mother.

Ginny shot Hermione a glare and continued. Seamus and Dean snuck out of the room and into the common room escaping the wrath of Ginny Weasley. Harry tried to sneak out but Ron caught his arm.

"You're staying," Ron said this so bluntly that Harry turned around and climbed to the top bunk of the bunk bed he and Ron shared. Still trying not to get involved Harry grabbed a book and started to "read" it. Hermione sent him a look when she saw that he was looking at it upside down.

"Like I said before Ginny," Ron continued. "He was bothering you."

"NO HE WASN'T RON!" Ginny exploded again "HE WAS TRYING TO! BUT HE WASN'T! AS USUAL HOWEVER, YOU HAD TO PLAY THE OVER PROTECTIVE BIG BROTHER AND PICK A FIGHT! I'M SIXTEEN AND CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! AND I CAN DO IT WITHOUT TAKING AWAY 75 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"75 points isn't a lot…" Ron muttered.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT POINTS RON!"

"Even though those missing points put us in 3rd for the cup," Harry added from his bed. Hermione, who had climbed unto the top bunk of Seamus and Dean's bed, rolled her eyes and Ginny sent Harry a death glare.

"Did you know that Blaise Zabini's arm is fractured in four places?" Ginny asked her brother angrily. "Or that you also broke his nose and gave him a black eye?"

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Ron snapped, picking up a nail file. "Zabini started it, go bother him!" He started to rub the file against his nails.

Hermione sighed _'Why didn't I ever notice that he was gay? He's going to be heartbroken when he figures out that Harry's as straight as a line and that's not going to change?'_

"It doesn't matter who started it Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, "That remark about his sister was a total cheap shot and really, you started the fight because you punched him first! Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a child!"

"Why do you care about Zabini so much any way?" Ron snapped.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ZABINI!" Ginny screamed, stamping her foot.

"IF YOU DON'T CARE THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO ANGRY? WE FIGHT WITH THE ZABINI'S ALMOST AS MUCH AS WE FIGHT WITH THE MALFOYS! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Ron screamed back. Hermione put her fingers in her ears.

"IT MATTERS TO ME!" Ginny yelled

"WHY?"

"WELL I THINK IT WOULD MATTER RON BEING THAT HE'S MY GODDAMNED BOYFRIEND!" Ginny's eye's widened and her hand flew to her mouth as she yelled the last statement.

"He's you what?" Ron asked sitting up straighter in his bed and widening his eyes.

Ginny took a deep breath and her face turned crimson "My boyfriend Ron, were going out." Ginny couldn't look her brother in the face so she decided to look at her shoes instead.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DATING A ZABINI!" It was Ron's turn to yell. He almost stood up but his ankle prevented it. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THAT GOT OUT! WHAT WOULD DAD SAY! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD AFFECT YOUR FAMILY?"

"That's why we kept it a secret…" Ginny muttered

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO KEEP IT A SECRET IF YOU HADN'T DATED HIM!"

"Ron it's my fault," Hermione said climbing down from the bunk bed. " I befriended Pansy Parkinson back in September. She was best friends with Blaise amd he was dragged into the picture. The same thing happened with Ginny. The four of us became pretty close friends and Ginny and Blaise became, well, closer."

"Oh great you're in this to?" Ron snapped, throwing up his arms. "What else are you two hiding?"

"Nothing." Ginny mumbled, still looking at her shoes.

"But why didn't you tell us?" asked Harry, also climbing down from his top bunk.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked raising and eyebrow. "Did you see how Ron reacted? Of course we were scared to tell you!"

"Well yeah, but you guys are our best friends," Harry shrugged "I think Ron needs some time to think about it, but I'm willing to be civil for you guys."

"Thanks Harry." Ginny smiled. The two girls group hugged their friend.

"But if one of you decides to date Malfoy I may have to make an exception."

"Harry that's disgusting!" Hermione gasped making a face.

"I'm glad you see it that way," Harry joked. Ron continued to scowl.

"Shit, we have to go," Ginny mumbled

"Oh yeah," Hermione sighed. "We're supposed to be there when Pansy takes the antidote to the potion. We already took the pictures but Malfoy may nag us if we're late."

"Well go then," Ron snapped rudely

Hermione and Ginny rushed out the door. Before shutting it behind her Ginny turned around and looked Ron in the face.

"Would it kill you to be happy for me this time Ron?" She asked sadly. Ron opened his mouth but Ginny had already shut the door.

"Well you screwed that up," Harry sighed before departing the room as well.


	16. Eye Candy

**A/N: Okay I was looking over the story and it wasn't really going anywhere so I plot charted it out. I had to change the potions project to only performing the potion on 2 people in the group because it ends up interfering too much. Kay here's the chapter. **

Chapter 16- Eye Candy

Hermione and Ginny rushed through the corridors and entered the prefect's bathroom to which Pansy had been moved. Still unnoticed, the two girls saw Draco throw his head back and laugh at something Pansy said. The two looked genuinely close.

_'Malfoy looks really cute when he laughs' _Hermione thought_ 'maybe if he didn't sneer so much he would actually be attractive. NO this is Malfoy we're talking about. He's a git who doesn't deserve your attention.'_

"Malfoy look kind of hot when he laughs doesn't he?" Hermione whispered without thinking.

"Hermione, am I hearing you right?" Ginny asked turning to face her friend

"Well it not like I like him or anything," Hermione defended, "He's just attractive, like eye candy."

"That's what I thought about Blaise and look where we are now," Ginny smiled mockingly.

"You're right, he's in the hospital wing and you were just on the verge of emotional break down," Hermione snapped.

Ginny looked away, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well if you two are done lurking in the shadows I guess we can get started."

Hermione blushed a shade of crimson as Malfoy turned around and went to the edge of the tub. Ginny smirked at this and followed, as did Hermione.

"Wow Granger I actually beat you here. That must be a first." The blonde smirked taking Pansy's vial out of his bag.

"Whatever Malfoy," Hermione snapped rolling her eyes. "Let's just get this done."

Malfoy nodded and handed Pansy the vial. Ginny snapped a few wizard photos of her as mermaid before Pansy swallowed the vial's contents. Within moments Pansy had legs again and was wearing her Hogwarts uniform. Her hair however, was still waist length. After a short spell, it was cut into a bob again. Quin, who had also been in the bathroom, ran to Pansy and rubbed against her leg. She had obviously missed the girl that week. Over the time that Quin had been received, she had become too heavy to carry.

"Well I'm going to dinner," Malfoy announced, he turned around and left the room.

"So," Pansy asked after he had safely left the room. "What did I miss this week?"

"Blaise was sent to the Hospital wing with two broken bones and many various bruises which can't be healed with magic," Hermione replied.

"Yeah Draco told me about that," Pansy said.

Ginny then explained to Pansy what had Happened in the dorms before they had arrived. Upon hearing this, Pansy sighed and Gave Ginny a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Pansy," Ginny half-smiled

"No problem."

"Oh and I almost forgot!" Ginny added, "Hermione's in love with Malfoy!"

"Really?" Pansy asked

"NO I'M NOT!" Hermione yelled

"Yeah, ok," Pansy said, smirked

"But I did get another note," Hermione added, changing the subject.

"Really why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged and took the note out of her pocket. Ginny took it and read it out loud.

_Hermione,_

_How have you been doing? I'm all right if you count being head over heels for someone you can't have, all right. I heard about your friends fight with Blaise Zabini. Very interesting, but I hear the cause was absolutely stupid. I also hear that Draco Malfoy hexed Weasley afterwards. Loyal friend isn't he? Hah! _

_Sincerely,_

_Your masked stranger_

"Aww there's no song attached this time!" Pansy sighed.

"There was…" Hermione grinned

"Well how did it go?" Ginny asked

"I don't know," Hermione said a little too quickly, "It's not like I memorize the songs he writes for me!"

Pansy and Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look. Hermione was such a bad liar, it was a wonder Harry and Ron hadn't found out about Blaise and Pansy sooner.

"What?"

"Hermione…"

"Alright fine!" Hermione snapped. She rolled her eyes and searched her memories for the lyrics, finding them rather quickly, then recited:

_"Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down_

_Now when I look out my window_

_But there doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_

_We said we'd take little time_

_For both of us to see_

_And wonder what it'd be like to carry on_

_Ya, I know I got crazy_

_Well I guess that's just me_

_If I could turn back time before_

_The wrong_

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_

_Ya, And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_I think I'll change my ways_

_I think I'll change my ways_

_Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh_

_I think I'll change my ways_

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one."_

"Wow, he's really sweet," Ginny gushed sappily.

"I know," Hermione sighed

"So are you going to tell us who you like Pansy?" Ginny smirked "I mean, I obviously like Blaise, Hermione likes Malfoy, what about you."

"I DON'T LIKE MALFOY!!!" Hermione screeched.

"Oh look at the time!" Pansy said quickly. "I promised Draco I'd meet him in the Hospital wing to see Blaise gotta run!" Pansy immediately picked up her thing and ran, with Quin behind her leaving.

"What's her problem?" Ginny asked.

"What's yours?" Hermione exclaimed, "I DON'T LIKE MALFOY!"

"Right, see you at dinner." Ginny smiled as she turned around and left the room. Hermione turned and left soon after


	17. A talk with Blaise

**Chapter 17-A talk with Blaise**

"So Ginny, are you take the potion tomorrow night?" Harry asked, joining them and the other Gryffindors for breakfast in the great hall. He helped himself to two eggs and roll.

"Yeah, then we're done," Ginny sighed contently and put her hands behind her head. "I Can't believe it's only been 9 weeks since school started, it feels like so much has happened. Where's Ron by the way?"

"He's on his way," Harry shrugged while poking at his food. "Seamus is helping him down the stairs with his crutches." Harry then continued to poke at his food but then stopped when he realized who the brown lump sitting next to him was.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" He asked. The brunette picked her head off the table.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Hermione replied stifling a yawn. The night before, Hermione had fallen asleep at five-thirty am, only to wake up at seven. What had kept her up so late you ask? None other then the blonde Slytherin eating about 25 yards away. She didn't like the git, he was Draco Malfoy and they were far too different. But he was just so damn hot! Not to mention anytime she thought about him Ginny's words would ring in her head. Did that mean she really was falling for him? Every movement he made was so perfect to her. He was like an angel; no that was too feminine for him. It was amazing how one night could turn Hermione's world upside down.

"Hermione are you even conscious?" Ginny asked knocking Hermione lightly on the head.

"No…" she replied putting her head in her arms.

"Hermione you do know that you could just perform an energy spell. You're not Blaise or Ron."

"Good idea," Hermione said, yawning once more as she took out her wand and said the incantation. She immediately felt the effect of the spell as it swept through her veins.

"I need to listen to you more," Hermione told Ginny. "Oh, and that reminds me, I'm going to leave breakfast early so can see Blaise before classes start.

"Oh… um okay," Harry replied awkwardly. He was still adjusting to the fact that his two best friends (not including Ron), were enjoying the company of Slytherins.

"I wish I could come," Ginny sighed. "But I'm spending tomorrow with him so I can wait."

"So then its just me tomorrow in Hogsmead?" Harry asked

"Um, no I exist too," Hermione added

"Well I figure you would want to hang out with Parkinson."

"No, she's spending the day with Malfoy. And even if I was what about Ron?"

"Staying in the dorm, Dumbledore said that it would only be fair because Zabini also has to miss Hogsmead," Harry said, biting into his roll.

"Well then I'm all yours." Hermione said melodramatically thrusting her arms around Harry and laughing. Harry joined her and waved to Ron as he entered the Great Hall with Seamus. The two sat down next to Harry and greeted him. Ron gave Hermione a curt nod and ignored his sister.

"Shit. I've got to go to the hospital wing." Hermione said, standing up. She really didn't have to leave for another five minutes but she was willing to do anything to get away from the awkward situation that was destined to come. As she stood she saw Ginny mouth 'Lucky bitch.' She just smirked and left the hall.

"Blaise!" Hermione yelled as she entered the hallway beltings towards his bed and embracing him. "How are you?"

"Goddamn, Pansy, can't a guy get some sleep?"

"I'm Hermione."

"Oh sorry." Blaise said, visibly flinching as he sat up straighter. **(A/N: To think all this happened over one of the stupidest fights ever!)** "Well to answer you question I'm about as good as any guy with two broken body parts and many various bruises that can't be healed with magic can get."

"Y'know that fight was a little stupid," Hermione told him crossly. "Why did you provoke Ron like that? I mean, I know the whole sister thing was really low but…" Hermione trailed off as she broke eye contact. She could never talk to Blaise about his sisters without shivers going up her spine.

"Well Draco and I heard Weasley having a go at Pansy and we thought he deserved to be pissed of."

"She's really all you have isn't she?" Hermione said a little quietly.

"No I have you and Ginny, especially Ginny."

"In Slytherin I mean."

"Still no, because he doesn't hang out with you and Ginny you forget how close Draco and I are, same with Pansy and Draco. We tell each other everything, and I mean everything."

"So he would tell you then if he had done something even if it would ruin his reputation?" Hermione smirked.

"Oh you'd be surprised." Blaise sighed. "He's also really loyal, he just lets his temper think for him sometimes, y'know?"

"Yeah…" Hermione mumbled, remembering how quick Draco was to hex Ron after breaking Blaise's arm.

"Crap- you better get to class," Blaise chuckled. "You have five minutes."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled, she quickly hugged Blaise, gathered her things and left.

**A/N: WOOT! CHAPTER 17 IS DONE!!! I did this chapter mainly to show the closeness between Hermione and Blaise. I was reading over the story and realized that I kind of divided our main quartet into Ginny/Blaise Hermione/Pansy when really they're all incredibly close to eachother by this point in the story.**


	18. Discontinuation

Hey Readers,

I've unfortunately decided to temporarily discontinue Silver and Gold tear. It's really a shame because I was so close to finishing it but I've started to feel that writing it is more of an obligation than a pleasure. I might continue it some time in the future but then again, I might not. I think I'm going to start another story soon though that I'll be determined to finish so I would really enjoy it if you read that.

-Blacklepperd

P.S. Even though the story has been discontinued I would like to thank all of my reviewers for the positive feedback. You guys were probably the only reason I made it past Hermione kicking Draco in the nuts :).


End file.
